Sneak Into My Bedroom
by GirlyGirlAlert
Summary: It was a peaceful night in Brooklyn house, and all were asleep, except for Carter Kane of course. The door creaks open slowly and whoever came in, doesn't plan on coming out. I tried to make this cute. Rated K Just to be safe.


**Book Title: Sneak Into My Bedroom**

 **Type: One Shot**

 **Summery: Carter was sleeping in his new bed in Brooklyn House. It was a beautiful night, at least until the door opened. There's someone in Carter's room, and they aren't going anywhere.**

 **Characters: Carter Kane, Sadie Kane**

 **Features: OverProtective!Carter**

 **Pairing: Mentions Anubis/Sadie/Walt and Carter/Zia**

•-•-•-•-•-•

It started when they were young.

He was two years old and she was just 8 months.

Carter was just adjusting to having a new little sister. Their parents, Julius and Ruby Kane, had given them a room to share, and Carter hated it. It seemed to him that all his little sister, Sadie, did was cry and cry.

Carter was so fed up of having a little sister that when she woke him up screaming at 9pm, he got out of his new bed, only just having moved out of his cot, stomped over to Sadie and grabbed her.

"Shhhh!" He demanded. Sadie stopped crying and stared at him. Her chubby cheeks jiggled slightly when Carter dragged her over to his bed. "Becwase wou are a meanie, wou sweep wit me."

Ruby Kane had woken up to her daughter's wailing and walked over to the children's shared bedroom. Ruby opened the door quietly, and snuck over to Sadie's cot, only to hold back a scream when, to her surprise, her daughter wasn't there.

Ruby ran over to her son, to make sure he was alright. Ruby smile softly at the sight before her.

Sadie was laying in Carter's bed, her older brother's arms wrapped around her, like one would hold a teddy bear. They both had their eyes shut, and their breathing was shallow, showing they were both fast asleep.

Ruby left the room and got a full nights sleep for the first time in 8 months.

•-•-•-•-•-•

When Carter was four and Sadie three, Ruby and Julius decided Sadie needed her own room.

Carter was kept up late that night, no used to being alone in his room. Without his little sister, the room felt so much larger. Laying down, the four year old tried to sleep, with very little success. Little did he know, that in a the room across from him, someone else wasn't sleeping.

Sadie didn't like this. She was so used to having her big brother in the bed opposite her, only now, there was no bed opposite her. There was no Carter there to chase away the demons that came to her at night. No Carter to wake her up when she was tossing and turning due to nightmares.

The world suddenly seemed more…. Real.

Sadie jumped when a scratching noise emitted from her window. She whipped around to face it and screamed when she saw a large hand looking tree branch. Sadie hopped off the bed and ran out the room as fast as she could, going to the one place she felt safe. Her brother's room.

"Carter! Carter!" Sadie shook her brother awake, even though she knew Carter was a light sleeper, just like she usually was.

Carter opened his eyes and was very surprised to see his little sister.

"Sadie… Wh-what is 'yawn' it?" Sadie shivered. "My room is scary. I want to sleep here!"

The next morning, Ruby went to check Sadie while Julius checked Carter, only to scream when the room was completely empty. "Ruby, come over here." She heard Julius call her.

Ruby hurried over, worried for her children. Julius was smiling at something in Carter's bedroom. A grin stretched across her face when she saw her children, laying together, just like they always had.

•-•-•-•-•-•

The nights after their mother died was torture to the siblings.

Eight-year-old Carter held his little six-almost-seven-year-old sister. It wasn't really to comfort her, Carter knew she was confused, she didn't understand what had just occurred. So really, the hug was more for Carter's benefit.

Carter shrieked in terror when someone, an old man, grabbed Sadie, tugging him out of Carter's arms. Sadie immediately started screaming, she hated being forcefully removed from her brother's warm arms. "Carter! Daddy! Carter!"

Carter shot forward, only to be tugged back by his dad. "SADIE!" Julius held back a sob as he heard his two children crying, wailing and screaming for each other, it was torturous, he knew that their relationship would be strained due to Ruby's stupid parents.

They didn't even try to explain anything to the siblings, they just pulled Sadie away. He always knew they were selfish creatures who only believed their way was the right way.

•-•-•-•-•-•

Julius was right. Sadie screamed all night for the first few nights and Carter wasn't any better. They couldn't stand being apart for more then a day, not even sometimes. Now, they would have to be away from each other for about… Six months?

Julius had to watch as the siblings, once as close as peas in a pod, grew further and further apart, until eventually, you wouldn't know they even liked each other.

•-•-•-•-•-•

Carter was laying in his new bed in Brooklyn House, the 21st nome.

Although the mattress was soooo comfy and Set had been defeated, Carter couldn't sleep, and he didn't know why.

He seemed to be waiting for something… Someone.

The door slowly creaked open. Carter tensed, preparing for a fight.

"Carter." Sadie's purple streaked caramel hair shined in the light. "I can't sleep… Can I lay with you?"

Carter smiled at her, the strong feeling of familiarity filling him. That's what he was waiting for; his baby sister.

•-•-•-•-•-•

Carter was eighteen now, Sadie had stopped coming into his room long ago, her fourteenth birthday if he remembered correctly.

Carter knew she stopped because she found someone else to sleep with at night. Well… Someones.

Walt Stone had effected his sister the moment he stepped through the door, and Carter didn't really like that. However, Walt was better then the other person Sadie had taken a shine to. Anubis, the God of Funerals. Secretly, Carter had been hoping that Walt would be the one to steal his sister's heart. He sort of got his wish. Anubis had merged with Walt to save him from dying… And to stay by Sadie's side.

By Sadie's fourteenth birthday, Walt/Anubis and her were a strong couple, and Sadie stopped coming to Carter after night terrors. Instead, she turned to her boyfriend(s).

Carter was laying in his bed, wondering what had woken him up. His mental questions were answered when his door opened. Carter narrowed his eyes at the door.

"Carter? Walt and I had a fight… Can I lay here?" It was Sadie. Over the years, his baby sister had turned into a beauty, and she and Walt often got into arguments about the way boys looked at her and why she didn't do anything about it ["There is no point in even talking to them! They just flirt with me if I go up to them!"] Carter would be lying if he said he didn't have the same conversation with his sister.

"Of course, baby sister." Sadie grinned and fell down. The way she fell down was with her head at the base of the bed and her feet a metre or two away from Carter's head. So really, they were creating a giant 'X'.

"Hey Carter…"

"hmm"

"What would you say to me getting married?"

Carter shot up immediately.

"What?"

"I don't know… I think Walt's gonna propose soon. We have been dating about 4 years after all…" Carter held back a growl. That douche better not even think about proposing to his baby sister without his permission.

"Maybe when your older…"

•-•-•-•-•-•

 **AN: Please Follow, Favourite and Review! Mostly review though, I like to know how I'm doing. SADIE AND CARTER ARE NOT AND NEVER HAVE BEEN IN A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP! Just to let ya know! This is just to show the sibling relationship between the two. Let me know what ya thought!**


End file.
